Bellatrix's Choice
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Bellatrix breaks one of the many rules to the most noble and ancient house of Black. Rated T for abortion (I am against abortion) each chapter is a different POV
1. Narcissa's POV

"Cissy." Somebody whispers.

I sit up in my bed. It's too black to see anything. "What?" I cautiously whisper back.

"Lumos." The light of a wand illuminates my bedroom. It's my older sister Bellatrix. "Come on." She says.

"Why?" I say.

"It doesn't matter, just come on." She takes my hand and helps me off off my large four poster. I slide on my slippers and bathrobe as she stuffs pillows under my bedclothes to look as if I was still there. "Be as silent as possible, and get me a hanger."

We leave my room and tiptoe down the long hallway. We pass my other older sister, Andromeda's, room. She's snoring. "Are we going to get her?" I ask. Bella hushes me, shakes her head no, then makes off to the cess. After a minute she comes back out. We go down to the kitchen and she gets a glass of water, rinses her mouth then she tells me to grab a bottle of fathers ale and an ice bucket. We climb down a ladder to a room beneath the kitchen that is only accessible through one of the cabinets.

"What time is it?" I yawn.

"Two-thirty?" Bella guesses. "Do you have that hanger?" I nod holding it out to her. "Unbend it for me."

"Alright." I say. Bella sits down on a block of concrete and she starts to take off her underclothes, leaving her in her nightdress. I hand her the hanger.

"What are we doing down here anyway?" I ask her.

"I was being bad at a party..."

"I wish I was sixteen. I want to go to parties."

"No you don't, when you're 16, you'll want to be nine. Hand me that ale." Bella takes a swig of the alcohol, sets it beside her, and spreads her legs apart. She picks up the hanger, her hand trembling, and puts the it under her nightdress. She turns it a few times then pulls down on it. She leans her head back in agony and squeezed her eyes shut. She looks like she's hurting. I shut my eyes because I don't like to see her be hurt.

"What are you doing?!" A concerned voice says from behind me. I turn around and see that it's Andromeda. She looks very angry. She looks at the hanger and then at the blood, her eyes huge. "Is that a-" she stutters, "Are you-"

"Andromeda," Bella tries to get her to calm down. She tries to stand up, but immediately sits back down. Bella looks very sick and in pain now. I rush over to her and hand her the ice wrapped in a cloth. She quickly puts it between her legs. I wrap my arms around her and lay my head on her breasts. I don't know what's going on.

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda usually doesn't call her that. "You slag!" Doesn't call her that either. "I'm going to tell father!"

"Please don't!" I plead. I still don't have the slightest idea of what's going on. Bella is crying, and Andromeda just looks disgusted.

"Cissa, you haven't a clue what's happening!" She says. We hear foot steps above us. It must be father. Bella and Andromeda exchange worried glances. Oddly enough, Andromeda takes the father's ale, the bucket of ice, and puts them under the floorboard. Why she suddenly didn't want father to know about this, when not but a minute ago she did, I don't know.

"What's going on down here?" Father's voice booms. He looks at the blood and his voice goes nice. "Are you hurt Bella?"

"She's fine. We've no rags left, and she's started up again." Andromeda says. What's menstration?

"Oh," father says, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry for intruding." He walks back up.

Andromeda puts a silencing charm on the room so she can yell at Bella. "Bellatrix!" She screams. "What were you thinking? Why would you bring Cissa with you to perform such an act?"

Bellatrix looks to the floor.

"Bella! You know this isn't right! I know you have very loose morals, but honestly-" Andromeda looks away from Bella, and at me. "Terminating?!" What does terminating mean? Why can't they use easier words?

"If mother was here, I would've gone to her for help!" Bella cries. This is the first time since our mummy has gone that one of us has mentioned her.

Andromeda is speechless this time.

next chapter will be Andromeda's POV, and after that Bellatrix's POV.


	2. Andromeda's POV

I hear whispering through the walls. As well built as this house is, the walls just cannot keep out my sisters' whispers. Bellatrix and Narcissa are the world's absolute worst whisperers.

I hear them coming down the hallway. I pretend to be asleep and start to snore. When I'm sure they are downstairs, I get out of my bed. I have to use the bathroom first. It smells like vomit. I pinch my nose.

I'm sure they went down to the cellar underneath the kitchen. Father's liquor cabinet is open. They're going to be in for it now.

I crawl down through the cabinet. Horrified, I see Bellatrix. She is sitting next to a bottle of ale, holding a hanger between her legs, and she's scraping. I look at the blood, my eyes widen. "Is that a-" I stutter, "Are you-"

"Andromeda," Bella tries to calm me down. She tries to stand up, but immediately falls back down. She looks very sick and in pain now. She deserves it though.

"Bellatrix!" I yell. "You slag!" She looks horrified. "I'm going to tell father!"

"Please don't!" Narcissa pleads. She couldn't possibly know what is going on. Bella is crying. I'm absolutely disgusted at her foolish attempt to look innocent. "Cissa, you haven't a clue what's happening!" I says. We hear the floor creaking above us. It must be father. Bella and I exchange worried glances. I decide to help her. She's my older sister, I know she would do the same for me.

"What's going on down here?" Father says. He looks at the blood and his voice changes to worry. "Are you hurt Bella?"

"She's fine. We've no rags left, and she has started up again." I lie, hoping he'll buy it since he has no clue on the topic of menstration.

"Oh," father says, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry for intruding." He walks back up the stairs. I have no idea why he falls for it. We keep extra rags in the bathroom and why would it take all three of us to change one's rags?

I puts a silencing charm on the room so she can I at Bella. "Bellatrix!" I scream. "What were you thinking? Why would you bring Cissa with you to perform such an act?"

Bellatrix looks to the floor.

"Bella! You know this isn't right! I know you have very loose morals, but honestly-" I look away from Bella, and at Cissa. I choose a word that she doesn't know. "Terminating?!" Terminating pregnancies is against our family rule. It is unwritten, but mothers pass it down to their daughters when they've come of age.

"If mother was here, I would've gone to her for help!" Bella cries. This is the first time since our mother has passed that one of us has mentioned her that is not in a form of accepting condolences from people who we haven't heard of.

I do not know how to respond. Cissa is almost asleep so I tell Bella to stay down here, while I put her to bed. I come back five minutes later. Bella and I clean up. We are silent.

When everything is cleaned, I help her stand up and take her to my bedroom. I can't take her to the one she uses now, because Cissa is there. I can't take her to her bedroom before she started to share a room with Cissa after mum died. That room is black and scary and it also smells. My room is the only choice.

I lay down some extra sheets on top of my bedcovers, because of bleeding. I help her onto the bed then I sit in a chair. "Okay, Bella-" I take a deep breath in, then let it out. Before I can continue the thought, Bella starts to cry.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was drinking t-too much and I got- I c-couldn't control what I did. Yeah, I wanted to have sex, w-who doesn't, but I-I didn't know this'd happen" She sobs. I have never seen her open up like this before. It's actually quite sad.

I climb on the bed. I have no idea what to say. "Bella, you'll be alright." She might not though.

"I-I didn't want the baby, b-but to do this- I could have given her to Aunt Burga. I know that I am going to become part of a group of killers, but they don't- t-they don't scrape their own children out from their bodies."


	3. Bellatrix's POV

I pace back and forth in my bedroom. I don't know weather or not I should do this. I know this is dangerous, but it's the only choice I have. I can't do anything else about it; I have no other options. I've always been told that it's bad, but so many women have done it, that I guess it couldn't be that bad. I try to think of what my mother would tell me, but I can't. I could tell everyone I was raped, but they wouldn't buy it. Who would dare try to rape me?

I slowly walk into the room I've been sharing with my youngest sister. "Cissy." I whisper.

"What?" She whispers back.

"Lumos." The light of my wand illuminates her room. "Come on." I say.

She moans as she sits up, rubbing her eyes. I hold out my hand for her to take l and help her off of her bed. The truth is, I cannot do this alone. I need somebody with me even if she is only nine.

I arrange the pillows to make it look like she's still sleeping, incase someone comes in.

"Be as silent as possible, and get me a hanger." I instruct her.

We silently walk down the long hallway. We pass my other younger sister, Andromeda's, room. She's snoring loudly. "Are we going to get her?" Cissy asks.

I hush her quiet, shaking my head. An unsettling feeling arises in my stomach. I run towards the bathroom and lock the door. I lean over the toilet, violently vomiting my guts out. It leaves me with a horrible taste in my mouth.

We go down to the kitchen and I get a glass of water to rid my mouth of the putrid taste. I tell Cissy to grab a bottle of father's ale and an ice bucket. We climb down the ladder to the room beneath the kitchen.

"What time is it?" She asks me.

"Two-thirty?" I guess. "Do you have that hanger?" She holds it up showing me. "Unbend it."

"Alright." Cissy says. She's so obedient. She'll do whatever you'd possibly want her to without asking why.

I look around for something to sit on and decide a block of concrete will be fine. I start to take of my undershorts. Cissy hands me the hanger.

"What are we doing down here anyway?" She asks me.

"I was being bad at a party..." I can't be straight forward with her. Oh Cissy, I was having sex. It's a wonderful thing, really.

"I wish I was sixteen. I want to go to parties." I'm glad her mind changes from subject to subject rather quickly.

"No you don't, when you're 16, you'll want to be nine. Hand me that ale." I do wish I was nine again. Mum would still be here. I take a swig of the alcohol, set it beside me, and spread my legs apart. I nervously pick up the hanger, my hand is shaking madly. My mind suddenly fills with all sorts of thoughts. What if I bleed to death? What if someone finds out? What would father do to me? I shake the thoughts out of my head. I already convinced myself earlier; I have no other choice.

I put the hanger under my nightdress. My eyes now shut. I turn it a few times then pull down on it. This is the worst pain I have ever felt. I try not to scream. I lean my head back in agony, squeeze my eyes shut, and do it again.

"What are you doing?!" A concerned voice says. Andromeda. She sees the hanger and then the blood, and the-

Her eyes are huge. "Is that a-" she stutters, "Are you-"

"Andromeda," I try to get her to calm down. I try to stand up, but the burning sensation tells me no. I feel sick. Cissy comes over to me and hands me ice wrapped in a cloth. I quickly put it between my legs, and Cissy wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my breasts. Hot tears stream down my cheeks. Cissy's innocence is comforting to me. She has no idea what I am going through.

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda yells at me. "You slag!" She doesn't understand either. "I'm going to tell father!"

"Please don't!" Cissy pleads. Andromeda looks disgusted.

"Cissa, you haven't a clue what's happening!" She says. We hear foot steps above us. It must be father. I look at Andromeda, and beg with my eyes to help me. Oddly enough, Andromeda takes father's ale, the bucket of ice, and puts them under the floorboard. I am glad she changed her mind.

"What's going on down here?" Father's voice booms. He looks at the blood and his voice changes to worry. "Are you hurt Bella?"

"She's fine. We've no rags left, and she's started up again." Andromeda lies.  
"Oh," father says. "I'm sorry for intruding." He walks back up the stairs. Thankfully he falls for it.

Andromeda says a spell. Silencing, I think. "Bellatrix!" She screams. "What were you thinking? Why would you bring Cissa with you to perform such an act?"

I look to the floor. I don't know what to say. I just needed somebody with me.

"Bella! You know this isn't right! I know you have very loose morals, but honestly-" She looks away from me, and looks at Cissy. "Terminating?!"

I know it's against our family's rules. But I didn't have anybody to go to for help. I couldn't have gone to father; with all his drinking habits lately, he surely would have beaten me.

"If mother was here, I would've gone to her for help!" I cry. Nobody has spoken of mum since she had passed.

She doesn't know how to respond.

Cissy is almost asleep on me, and feel like I am going to pass out. Andy tells me to stay down here while she puts Cissy to bed. She comes back a bit later. She cleans up. We are silent.

When everything is cleaned, Andy takes me to her bedroom. She helps me up on her bed. She tries to say something, but it's blocked out by the ringing in my ears. I start to cry.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was drinking t-too much and I got- I c-couldn't control what I did. Yeah, I wanted to have sex- who doesn't- but I-I didn't know this'd happen" I sob. I must look so pathetic.

Andromeda climbs up on the bed next to me. "Bella, you'll be alright." She tells me. I don't think that I will be alright. I don't think I'll ever be alright.

"I-I didn't want the baby, b-but to do this- I could have given her to Aunt Burga. I know that I am going to become part of a group of killers, but they don't-" I take a deep breath in, "they don't scrape their own children out from their bodies."

I cannot feel this way though. I'm going to be a death eater. I'll have to change.


End file.
